Akai Yuki
by XxAkai YukixX
Summary: Akai Yuki is the pack alpha, determined to kill Inu No Akuma, a wolf who has tortured many others only for his entertainment. Can she stand up against his huge pack and make it out alive? Sorry, bad summary. This is my first story, so don't be hard on me


_**Akai Yuki**_

A fairly young she wolf crouched behind a bush, her dark pelt hiding her well in the dark winter night. Her eyes were two glowing yellow moons that rested on the figures of a herd of elk quietly grazing for what little grass they could find buried under the deep snow.

Suddenly, she leaped gracefully from her hiding place and dashed toward the nearest elk. The herd lifted their heads and darted away, but the wolf soon caught up to them. She jump from the ground, snarled, and sank her fangs into the flesh of the elk. It bellowed in pain and struggled to attempt to throw her off. It ran and kicked at her, but she eventually slammed it into the snow-covered ground.

The wolf growled and bit hard into the elk's neck. It roared hoarsely in pain (A/n: Elk roar? :P) as blood poured from the gash in its throat, the blood turning the snow dark crimson. The elk slowly let out it's final breath, and the she wolf licked the blood away that had been dripping from her fangs. She slowly lifted her head to the sky and let out a long howl, signaling for her pack to come eat. She did this a lot, hunting by herself for the rest of the pack's safety.

The wolves trotted into the clearing, forming a circle around the carcass. One of them- Kurai Kitsune, the pack's beta - approached her, his ears glued to his skull in respect. He looked down at the carcass. "Hey Akai. Nice kill, but I do wish you'd let us know when you go hunting," he murmured. Her real name was Akai Yuki, but like most of the wolves in her pack, she went by the first part of her name.

She smiled quickly, (A/n: Bleh.. I need to learn to describe these things better.. I mean, I doubt wolves can smile. |3) then turned and bit into her food. She ate her fill, then turned to the beta and deltas, and motioned with a flick of her tail for them to eat. As the wolves ate, they kept their eyes on the alpha, their ears down, and tail pined to their stomach. Aoi Homura, the pack omega, sat behind them, her silver eyes darkened with hunger, wondering if he could sneak a bite before his turn. He tried, but Kurai Kitsune turned to him and snarled, about to scold him. But then, Akai Yuki stepped between them. "Just go ahead and let him eat this time," she said "I mean, one night won't hurt anything."

Kurai Kitsune nodded and went back to his meal. Aoi Homura walked closer to her, his ears and tail showing his low rank in the pack. He walked so low to the ground his stomach almost brushed the snow. "Are you sure, leader?" he asked looking up at her. She shrugged (A/n: -facepalm-) "Yeah, it's fine. And please, call me Akai." "Okay, Akai. Thanks." He squeezed in with the other wolves and ate from the carcass. Akai Yuki looked up at the full moon, lost in her thoughts. This might be her last time eating with them, but they didn't know that.

Once everyone was done eating, she stood in front of them and barked, "Alright everyone, I have an announcement." The wolves lined up in front of her and sat, waiting for what she had to say. "We are very close to Inu No Akuma and his pack. I want all of you to stay here. I will be taking care of this myself. I know he has a huge pack and is known for his fighting skills, but I am not putting all of your lives in danger to save mine.

"Who knows if I'll make it back or not, but either way, just know I did this for all of you, so please don't come after me. You still have a future, and I'm not going to ruin that for you." Whines of protest broke out from all the wolves, but eventually, they knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

They all went up to her to say goodbye. No matter how much she tried to convince them it wasn't necessary, she eventually gave up, and said goodbye back. They knew there was no way any wolf could survive against a pack like that. She spoke to each one of them individually, but froze at Aoi Homura. He had always been such a loyal member of the pack, and for a reason she didn't know, she was attracted to him. (A/n: Didn't really know how to put that. ^^') She padded up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always remember you, Aoi… Always such a loyal member of the pack. You never should have been made an omega. Not only that, but you were always a good friend, but I wish we could have been more than that…" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. He was speechless for a few moments, but finally managed to choke out, "Me too.." and laid his head on her shoulder. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "If I don't make it back, Aoi will be alpha," she announced. The wolves stared at her in disbelief.

"A-Are you sure..?" Aoi Homura asked. Akai Yuki nodded and said a few more goodbyes before heading off. She trotted through the silent forest, and eventually ended up in Inu No Akuma's pack camp. He had a silver pelt and crimson eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Akai Yuki stood her ground in front of him and growled menacingly. He chuckled. "Bold move. Why would anyone in their right mind come to attack my camp alone?" "Maybe because I'm not heartless, and actually care about the safety of my pack," she shot back.

"You must have a death wish," he snarled, turning to his pack. "Kill her." Tons of wolves sprinted up to her at once, snapping at her. She bit into the neck of the one closest to her and flung the wolf into the crowd. Having have caught them off guard, she killed the ones that had been knocked down.

Just as she did so, she felt a sharp pair of fangs sink into her back. She yelped as many others did the same, pulling her to the ground. She tore many off of her, and struggled to her feet. Akai Yuki limped over to Inu No Akuma. "At least make a fair fight!" she growled. He sighed, "Alright, but just remember it was your decision." Inu No Akuma barked to his pack to stop. The two circled each other, glaring daggers as the wolves watched with interest for some action.

Akai Yuki leaped at him and dug her fangs into the back of his neck. He pulled her off, biting hard into her back, and flung her into the snow. She winced and barely managed to bring herself to her feet. Inu No Akuma laughed, "Not so tough now, are you?" Akai Yuki's eyes stared blankly at him, then suddenly, they turned deep crimson as she grew furious with him. She never knew why, but when she got angry she became so infuriated that the anger itself seemed to take control of her, and awaken a new strength in her.

She let out a load roar and sprinted up, tackling him. Inu No Akuma let out a bark of surprise, then bared his fangs and bit deep into her leg. Akai Yuki snarled and bit down harder, determined to kill him for his crimes of torturing so many wolves for so many years. He suddenly pulled her leg hard, bringing her to the ground beside him.

Akai Yuki panted, hardly resisting the urge to close her eyes. He stood and looked down at her. She slowly got up and stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. He ran and leaped, aiming for her throat. With every bit of strength she had left, she latched her fangs into his throat in mid-air, and tossed him into a nearby tree. He gasped for breath and glared up at her as she walked forward. "You wouldn't kill me." She glared daggers back down at him. "Why should I let you live?! You have killed many innocent wolves simply for your entertainment!" She gave him one last glare, then sank her teeth into his throat, ending his life.

However, the other wolves still felt like a part of his pack, and attacked their leader's killer. She did her best to fight them, but her wounds and the size of the enormous pack proved too much for her. Her collapsed to the ground and closed her eyes. She could hear the other wolves celebrating, thinking she was dead. Once they had left, she cracked open her eyes, and howled sorrowfully to the moon.

However, her pack must have heard her, as they soon appeared in the camp.

"Akai!" The wolves in her pack called her name, but she could hardly hear them. Aoi Homura laid beside her, digging his muzzle into her side, whimpering for her to be ok. Just then she knew the end was coming. Her breath came in short gasps as she looked up at him. "A-Aoi…." she croaked, hardly able to speak, "I… I love you…"

He looked down at her and whined, "I love you too, Akai.. Please don't leave me.." "I…. I'm sorry…" she said, letting her last breath escape her mouth. The pack stayed up the whole night howling to the stars to bring her back. They knew none of them could ever forget their fearless alpha Akai Yuki.


End file.
